The Devils Blade
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: Vane is trapped, in a place where people like him are hunted and feared. He was lost in the dark until someone pulled him into the light. R&R. I accept all critisicm.


**Authors Notes: Hey guys, so this is my first fic about Devil May Cry. I know how everybody loves old Dante but the reboot has some potential (hide behind troll and flame review resistant barrier) and since it's not out yet I plan to take advantage of it's unknown plot. Without further ado, please sit back and enjoy the first in many more chapters to come in The Devil's Blade. : )**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY REBOOT IT BELONGS TO NINJA THEORY, CAPCOM, AND THEIR PARTNERS.**

The Devil's Blade

Prologue Chapter:

_Since I could remember, I was always hunted by demons. My father was a Demon who had fell in love with a human named Sophia. Father had to leave back to the Demon world so he left his broadsword, Salvation, to me. A year after he left my Mother, was killed by a demon My father had taught me early on to defend myself from those who would harm me or my mom, but it wasn't enough to stop those demons. My mother did all she could to protect me, even going as far as giving her life to keep me safe. I hid away on the streets of Limbo City. Waiting. Surviving. Honing my skills and killing as many demons as it takes until I find who killed my Mother. It wasn't until one day I realized that you can't take things on all alone. Someone plucked me out of the darkness and back on solid ground. My name is Vane Grace and this is my story…_

The anguishing screams of demons pierced the night as they were turned to dust. In an alleyway, hundreds of demons were being laid to waste by Vane. He slashed and stabbed the hordes of demons pouring into the alley, blood smearing the walls. Once the demons were killed, they turned to ink and reformed. "Why won't you bastards just die already!" cried the half-demon. He pulled a sawed-off double barrel shotgun from his hidden shoulder holster fired a shot down the alley, killing a hundred or so demons. He kept fighting the horde but his endurance to fight was growing weary. A demon launched at him from behind and bit him in the shoulder. The assailant shouted in pain and was being tackled by more demons. His vision began to be covered by the ever-piling demons, their weight crushing him. His last sight was the full moon, shining ever so brightly over the cold night in Limbo City. He was on the verge of death, the cold settling into his bones. Using his powers, he fueled demonic essence into his shotgun and pulled the trigger, a big explosion of red discharged from the weapon, leaving nothing but giant blood stains on the walls. Having killed enough demons to exit the pile of corpses and blood stains, he climbed out, only to face more demons outside.

"Aw come on! More of 'em!"

He swung his sword (more like flailed) at the first demon he saw (honestly, he doesn't have much skill with his sword at all, but is an excellent shot). They all charged at him, he put up a fight, but they eventually surrounded him. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and it began to glow blood red. The demons began to drop one by one, their demonic souls being absorbed into his sword. He pulled his sword from the ground and looked up at the rooftops and saw a mass of demons that blocked out the moon. They dropped from the rooftops and Vane jumped up towards them and attacked them with his sword, absorbed their souls causing them to die instantaneously in midair. He landed on the alley floor where he was then flattened by falling corpses. There were too many to shoot his way out of, so the half-demon laid there, underneath the rotten corpse. "Well this is just my fucking luck huh!" Vane shouted while trying to push the heavy corpses out of the way (but failing). After a minute of struggling, the half-demon heard stabbing sounds at the top of the pile. He heard the stabbing sounds commence for a while until a large blade stabbed him right in the stomach. He (through the searing pain) grabbed the blade and shook it with all his might, hoping someone would notice him…

Dante was strolling through the streets on his way to a temporary apartment while lost in thought. A demon jumped out at him and the Devil Hunter instinctively put a bullet in the monsters head without looking. He holstered his gun and resumed thought and even began to whistle too. Shit, everywhere I go its either demons who are trying to kill me or the city! Moreover, I can't even find a way out of this friggin city! I just wanna- he walked past the alley filled with dead demons. He immediately stopped whistling, backtracked his footsteps and leaned backwards to look down the hallway. He saw a corpse pile of (you guessed it) more demons. Well, can't have any survivors popping out to kill me… Dante drew out his sword walked up to the bodily mess and commenced stabbing at that dead pile of demons. He kept at it until he felt something violently shake his sword, "Well, I guess it's time to turn a demon to sushi" he pulled his blade out of the inky mess, and shot whatever was there in the head twice. The impact of Dante's bullets sent Vane a few feet away from the pile, onto the cold pavement in the alley. "That. Frigging. HURT! Do you know how fucking painful it is to get two demonic bullets to the head! Whoever the fuck you are, you're gonna get the ass whopping of your goddamn life!" Vane charged at him and slashed at Dante with his sword. Dante parried the attack and hit Vane in the head with the end of his sword hilt. "OWW! I'M BLEEDING! FUCK YOU!" Vane tried once again to attack him but Dante grabbed his sword out of his hand and sweep his legs out from underneath him. Dante sighed, "Pathetic…"

Vane flipped to his back facing he ground and fired his shotgun at Dante. The more experience demon hunter blocked the shots with the flat of his sword. While Vane tried to reload, Dante kicked the gun aside and crossed both his and Vane's sword at the defenseless half-demon's throat.

Dante finally got a glimpse of the survivor he fished out of the dead pile of demons. The kid had dark brown hair up to his neck parting at the forehead he had a scar running across the left side of his face. The attacker also was cad in a dusty brown long coat that reached his knees and underneath the coat sported a white zip hoodie and shoulder holster. Other than that he looked like an average teenager. One thing that set his features apart was his eyes. They were brown with sheen of gold around the edges. Dante knew fully well that the attacker wasn't human and had no reason not to kill the thing. As he was about to slash Vane's throat the defenseless demon interjected:

"Hey! W-wait a second man! You'd kill a defenseless person?"

Dante replied in sarcasm, "Well, it doesn't matter much to me when they're _Demons _"

Vane objected, and said, "Hey I take offense to that! I only a half-demon you douche!"

_A half-demon like me? Well, if the Limbo police are looking for misfits like me it's better to have strength in numbers._

"If I let you live what's in it for me?"

"Well if you do let me live, I can help you find a way out of the city…"

Dante took the swords away from his throat "How the hell did you-"

Vane cut him off as he collected himself off the ground "Man, I can read you like a book! I've heard of you around town. Yeah, yeah your name's Dante. All of us misfits have heard about you, Dante the Son of Sparda! You know, LCPD's got a large bounty on you head"

"I noticed", Dante replied

Vane, with a sly smile said, "If I could I'd turn you over to them but since you've spared me from an untimely death how 'bout we call it square?"

Dante wasn't buying it, "What was it you said about a way out of this hellhole?"

Vane responded, "I've been in and out of here countless times! Let's make a deal: If you have a place to crash I get to come with you & in return you get some directions on all the city patrols, underground walkways, security camera locations, everything… So how 'bout it Dante?"

Dante pondered the thought for a while, and decided to accept. He gave Vane back his sword and shotgun. "Thanks for giving those back to me" as Dante started to walk out of the alley with Vane, he only asked the half-demon his name. "The name's Vane Grace, pleased to meet your acquaintance Dante" he did a little bow. "Whatever, let's go kid", said Dante. "Hey I'm 16 years old so shut it with that "kid" crap" They walked out into the cold night ready for whatever to come their way…

**Authors Notes: Thank you very much and I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! R&R!**


End file.
